List of Gaoranger Power Animals (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Power Animals from Gaoranger, one of the most famous Sentai mecha in history, all canon and fanon. They also assume a Starbeast-esque form. (just like the Starbeasts from Gingaman) Their American counterparts are the Wildzords from Power Rangers Wild Force. They also come in toy form. *Gao Lion *Gao Bison *Gao Shark *Gao Eagle *Gao Tiger (white tiger) *Gao Wolf *Gao Hammerhead (hammerhead shark) *Gao Alligator *Gao Elephant *Gao Polar (polar bear) *Gao Bear (black bear) *Gao Gorilla *Gao Falcon *Gao Armadillo *Gao Giraffe *Gao Rhinoceros *Gao Deer *Gao Kong *Gao Panda *Gao Peacock *Gao Crow *Gao Stingray *Gao Horse *Gao Camel *Gao Mouse *Gao Wallaby *Gao Tortoise (Galapagos tortoise) *Gao Walrus *Gao Manta *Gao Boar *Gao Bat *Gao Cobra *Gao Mammoth *Gao Hawk *Gao Vulture *Gao Owl *Gao Swallow *Gao Swan *Gao Sea Turtle *Gao Koala *Gao Fox *Gao Hedgehog *Gao Flamingo *Gao Cougar *Gao Mole *Gao Wombat *Gao Flying Squirrel *Gao Kangaroo *Gao Pangolin *Gao Sloth *Gao Rabbit *Gao Orangutan *Gao Prairie (prairie dog) *Gao Ape *Gao Crescent (Asian bear) *Gao Howl (Japanese wolf) *Gao Crane *Gao Toad *Gao Beaver *Gao Hamster *Gao Lynx *Gao Humpback (humpback whale) *Gao Dolphin *Gao Orca *Gao Pelican *Gao Lesser (red panda) *Gao Raccoon *Gao Mink *Gao Skunk *Gao Mongoose *Gao Panther *Gao Cheetah *Gao Penguin *Gao Dugong *Gao Goat *Gao Sheep *Gao Seal *Gao Donkey *Gao Shepherd (German shepherd) *Gao Hippopotamus *Gao Reindeer *Gao Crocodile *Gao Gecko *Gao Chameleon *Gao Coyote *Gao Zebra *Gao Jaws (great white shark) *Gao Gaur *Gao Eel *Gao Sea Snake *Gao Jackal *Gao Gemsbok *Gao Carp *Gao Salamander *Gao Rattlesnake *Gao Leon (black lion) *Gao Buffalo (water buffalo) *Gao Sawshark *Gao Condor *Gao Jaguar *Gao Unicorn *Gao Scorpion *Gao Grizzly (grizzly bear) *Gao Moose *Gao Platypus *Gao Cow (Holstein cow) *Gao Goose (Canadian goose) *Gao Komodo (Komodo dragon) *Gao Swordfish *Gao Wolverine *Gao Tasmanian (Tasmanian devil) *Gao Porcupine *Gao Elk *Gao Squirrel (gray squirrel) *Gao Monkey (spider monkey) *Gao Badger *Gao Mane (Maned wolf) *Gao Grasshopper Mouse *Gao Kangaroo Rat *Gao Puffin *Gao Echidna *Gao Anteater (giant anteater) *Gao Umbrella (umbrella bird) *Gao Ocelot *Gao Weasel *Gao Aardvark *Gao Pig (domestic pig) *Gao Chipmunk *Gao Horned Lizard *Gao Toucan *Gao Lobster *Gao Hornbill *Gao Crossbill *Gao Spoonbill *Gao Hummingbird *Gao Kudu *Gao Cicada *Gao Tarantula *Gao Albatross *Gao Muskox *Gao Pronghorn *Gao Eagle Ray *Gao Viperfish *Gao Newt *Gao Lion (white version) *Gao Gorilla (silver version) *Gao Hanmyo (tiger beetle) *Gao Mosquito *Gao Frog *Gao Tapir *Gao Chicken *Gao Meerkat *Gao Warthog *Gao Opossum *Gao Starfish *Gao Cuttlefish *Gao Anglerfish *Gao Hatchetfish *Gao Blobfish *Gao Sturgeon *Gao Catfish *Gao Lionfish *Gao Whippoorwill *Gao Stickleback *Gao Blue Whale *Gao Sugar Glider *Gao Lamprey *Gao Tamarau *Gao Pigeon *Gao Kiwi *Gao Cockroach *Gao Centipede *Gao Gazelle (Thomson's gazelle) *Gao Loon *Gao Bobcat *Gao Gopher *Gao Jerboa *Gao Turkey *Gao Mantis *Gao Osprey *Gao Coelacanth *Gao Sailfish *Gao Bonefish *Gao Wobbegong (Wobbegong shark) *Gao Nurse Shark *Gao Whale Shark *Gao Guitarfish *Gao Devilfish *Gao Zebu *Gao Snow Leopard *Gao Bison (green version) *Gao Tiger (pink version) *Gao Kuwaga (stag beetle) *Gao Dingo *Gao Hoatzin *Gao Lycaon (African hunting dog) *Gao Parrot *Gao Teporingo (Volcano rabbit) *Gao Caracara *Gao Fennec (fennec fox) *Gao Crab *Gao Squid *Gao Angel Shark *Gao Kamikiri (longhorn beetle) *Gao Snail *Gao Kestrel *Gao Zorilla *Gao Rhinoceros (orange version) *Gao Tamandua *Gao Ibex *Gao Colobus (colobus monkey) *Gao Pheasant (ring-necked pheasant) *Gao Rat *Gao Axolotl *Gao Wildebeest *Gao Gila (gila monster) *Gao Caracal *Gao Rottweiler *Gao Tanuki (raccoon dog) *Gao Numbat *Gao Avocet *Gao Markhor *Gao Binturong *Gao Sandpuppy (naked mole rat) *Gao Grouper *Gao Klipspringer *Gao Nightingale *Gao Cuscus *Gao Horseshoe Crab *Gao Chinkara *Gao Vervet *Gao Springbok *Gao Paradise (bird of paradise) *Gao Tamarin *Gao Mandrill *Gao Starnose (star-nosed mole) *Gao Firefly *Gao Blackbuck *Gao Hyrax *Gao Vole *Gao Lemming *Gao Iguana *Gao Mountain (mountain goat) *Gao Dragonfly *Gao Ringtail (ring-tailed lemur) *Gao Bluejay *Gao Quail *Gao Emu *Gao Okapi *Gao Kookaburra *Gao Pacarana *Gao Nilgai *Gao Handfish *Gao Caiman *Gao Guinea (guinea pig) *Gao Chimpanzee *Gao Leopard *Gao Gelada *Gao Tenrec *Gao Doberman *Gao Woodchuck *Gao Arapaima *Gao Sifaka *Gao Nyala *Gao Cassowary *Gao Heron (Great blue heron) *Gao Alligator (blue version) *Gao Bulldog *Gao Labrador *Gao Terrier *Gao Cat (domestic cat) *Gao Lion (blue version) *Gao Wisent *Gao Bison (red version) *Gao Olingo (Northern olingo) *Gao Lammergeyer *Gao Woolneck (Woolly-necked stork) *Gao Seagull *Gao Mongolian (Przewalski's horse) *Gao Cacomistle *Gao Earthworm *Gao Frill-neck (Frilled-neck lizard) *Gao Mouflon *Gao Waterbuck *Gao Goblin Shark *Gao Jaguarundi *Gao Sun Bear *Gao Poodle *Gao Cardinal *Gao Shoebill *Gao Addax *Gao Marlin *Gao Aye-aye *Gao Pika *Gao Blowfish *Gao Tayra *Gao Pichiciego (pink fairy armadillo) *Gao Bison (purple version) *Gao Kingfisher *Gao Coatimundi (South American coati) *Gao Duck *Gao Spider *Gao Wasp *Gao Butterfly *Gao Jackrabbit *Gao Raven *Gao Arctic Fox *Gao Kabuto (rhinoceros beetle) *Gao Woodpecker *Gao Ratel (honey badger) *Gao Bengal (Bengal tiger) *Gao Kinkajou *Gao Arctic Hare *Gao Takin *Gao Fly *Gao Dall (Dall sheep) *Gao Gerenuk *Gao Quagga *Gao Arctic Wolf *Gao Sugar Glider *Gao Sealion *Gao Blesmol *Gao Ptarmigan *Gao Python *Gao Magpie *Gao Bharal *Gao Proboscis (proboscis monkey) *Gao Sheepdog *Gao Aoudad (barbary sheep) *Gao Hartebeest *Gao Dhole *Gao Flying Fish *Gao Snapper (alligator snapping turtle) *Gao Baboon *Gao Mustang *Gao Seahorse *Gao Dove *Gao Narwhal *Gao Barracuda *Gao Octopus *Gao Llama *Gao Babirusa *Gao Secretary (secretary bird) *Gao Dalmatian *Gao Chinchilla *Gao Stinkbug *Gao Potto *Gao Tarsier *Gao Bandicoot *Gao Galago *Gao Alpaca *Gao Urial *Gao Capybara *Gao Vicuna *Gao Beluga (beluga whale) *Gao Cachalot (sperm whale) *Gao Moth *Gao Impala *Gao Stork *Gao Quetzal *Gao Squinney (thirteen-lined ground squirrel) *Gao Marmot *Gao Siamang *Gao Elephant Seal *Gao Manatee *Gao Hyena (spotted hyena) *Gao Roadrunner *Gao Cape Buffalo *Gao Termite *Gao Shieldbug *Gao Silverfish *Gao Strider (water strider) *Gao Jellyfish *Gao Ostrich *Gao Bighorn (bighorn sheep) *Gao Stag (red deer) *Gao Yak *Gao Piranha *Gao Chickadee *Gao Xenops *Gao Stick (stick insect) *Gao Wheelbug *Gao Harpy (harpy eagle) *Gao Gharial *Gao Agouti *Gao Sea Otter *Gao Rhinoceros (saffron version) *Gao Armadillo (brown version) *Gao Mudskipper *Gao Xenosaurus *Gao Shrew *Gao Quokka *Gao Uakari *Gao Dodo *Gao Swift (swift bird) *Gao Sabertooth (sabertooth tiger) Category:List of Sentai mecha